Batman has a kid and his name is Harry
by NoYou'reAMuggle
Summary: The Dursley's head to Gotham but things fall apart and Harry is left in an alley alone. An unlikely villian finds five-year old Harry and brings him to none other than Batman himself. Bruce adopts Harry and their life together begins. Story will go up to when Harry gets to Hogwarts and will probably have a sequel. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: Only DC comis and JK Rowling own these characters.

This is not my first fanfic but it's the first I'm uploading. Flame if you wish, see if I care. Characters may be OOC sometimes or just over dramatized but that' s how I want it. Reviews are appreciated especially constructive critism. Enjoy!

Batman has a kid and his name is...Harry

Chapter 1

Welcome to Gotham City. Population 50,000. Home of Wayne Enterprises. At least that's what the sign says as the family drives by it. A pudgy boy around the age of 7 sits in the back hitting on a younger boy, no more than 5 years of age, who tries to back into the corner as much as possible to no avail. The bully soon stops as his seatbelt tightens around his neck, choking him. The other boy, Harry, stared wide-eyed and afraid of what was happening. As soon as the belt loosed, the red faced boy turned to his mother and father in the front seats of the car. "Mum! Dad! Harry tried to kill me!" he lied. "I did not!" Harry retorted.

"Listen here, boy! Leave Dudley alone! I have important business in this city and if you pull one stunt...it's no food for a week, you hear!" Verno. Dudley yelled. "You heard him, you little brat! One more stunt and you'll be scrubbing top to bottom the whole house!" His aunt, Petunia, a scrawny, old looking fart of a women, told just sat back, hesitantly, in the corner too afraid to be yelled at for even breathing wrong.

The family pulled up to a large skyscraper of a building with the words WAYNE ENTERPRISES at the very top. "Ok, we're going to go in there, I'm gonna seal this deal, and we'll leave, celebrate, etc. But I swear if anything goes wrong, I mean anything, there will be hell." Vernon threatened the last statement clearly towards Harry.

They all departed the car and entered the building. Dudley, Petunia and Harry took a seat in the waiting room as Vernon went to his meeting. Dudley continuously pestered Harry while Petunia knitted a sweater ignoring the torment. After about 20 minutes the elevators opened and out stepped a red-faced Vernon Dursley causing Harry to involuntary flinch. At just 5 years old, Harry knew well the wrath of the Dursley's more than a 5 year old should.

They all scurried out the building so as to not make a scene. Vernon walked along the dark streets of Gotham with family right behind him, and Harry slightly behind. But then he stopped. "This is all your fault!" He said heatedly and turning towards Harry. "If you were never dropped on our doorstep, hell, if you were never born, we'd all be better off!" He screamed while back-handing Harry. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of crap!" Then he repeatedly kicked Harry, letting Dudley join when Harry was bloody and broken. All the while, Petunia stood sneering down at Harry like he was the worse thing imaginable. When they were satisfied the Dursleys left the alley and left Gotham leaving Harry in alley.

A few hours later, in dead of night, a young woman was walking through the streets of Gotham covered in a hood to shield herself from the Dark Knight. She had green skin, flowing ginger hair and could call on plants at will. Though she was seen only as villian, Poison Ivy, did have a heart. So when she saw a bloody child lying in an alley, she couldn't help but feel something. She ran as fast as she could in heels towards him and lifted him into her arms. She checked his pulse and was relieved that he was alive, if only barely. Through the blood, she noticed his face and felt as if she'd seen him before. She thought deeply and came across a memory of her cousin Lily Evans who married a man, James Potter she believed. This boy looked like James but she knew Lily and James couldn't have done this. They were dead.

She didn't care though about who did it. She cared about how she needed to save him, her cousin. But her home was far and ill equipped for this type of situation. Luckily she knew a place. It had top-of-line technology, medicine and was in a rich, and very good part of the city. The owner might be surprised though when he sees her but he shouldn't be. All the villians knew Batman lived in Wayne Manor. He was Mr. Bruce Wayne after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne approached his mansion door with mild contempt. He had been in the Batcave surveying security footage of Gotham when he noticed the mysterious cloaked person in one of the cameras. So as he stood behind Alfred, as he opened the door, what he saw was quite a shock.

"I need to talk to the Bat." Ivy told Alfred. "I'm afraid you have the wrong home, ma'am. Batman does not live here and I, along with the rest of Gotham, do not know where it is that he lives." replied Alfred in a formal, british manner and ignoring the fact that he was addressing a green-skinned woman. "Cut the crap, old man! Every villian in Gotham knows the "secret" identity of old Bats is that man...right behind you!" she retorted and succeeded in throwing off Bruce who believed his secret to be well kept. He decided to find out what she wanted.

"Ivy." he greeted with a nod as he approached the red head. "Bruce Wayne." she replied while shifting the bloodied and beaten child she carried in her arms. "I need your help. This child needs your help." She then explained what happened and exactly why she was there.

After a moment of letting the situation sink in, with sympathetic eyes, Bruce replied, "Okay, I'll take him. No kid deserves what his been through."

"Thank you. But I have a request." She stated making him raise an eyebrow. "I want to ve able to visit. Anytime I want and if you say no...well I can always reveal your secret."

"Well you did save him, a noble thing for a villian. Fine, you can visit."

"Thank you Batsy. I'll leave now but I'll come back in the morning." She gave Harry to Alfred and left Wayne Manor.

Bruce looked down at Harry's unconscious body and felt sadness. He knew what it was like to live a hard life with no parents, but he wondered why a person would treat a child, who looked no less than 5 or 6, so badly. He took Harry from Alfred and carried up the stairs to his personal bedroom and placed Harry on the bed to sleep. As he walked back down stairs and passed by Alfred he asked him get Harry cleaned up and to also make a call for him. He wanted to do whatever he needed to ensure Harry's protection from the despicable people who hurt him.

\- A/N: I own nothing but the plot!

I want to thank you guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I glad you like it.

Also, I got a review about Ivy's role. She will definitely be recurring mainly because having a villian in the family is interesting for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next the day sore and aching. He noticed that he wasn't in the alley but in a large bed with black sheets and pillows. He also noticed the soft snoring coming from the couch a few feet away. He got up and walked over to see a young man lying on the couch to see him soundly sleeping. He was very muscular and obviously worked man also had jet black hair and chiseled features. But Harry had questions he wanted answered. So he poked the man's cheek until he woke up.

The man groaned and yawned, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He blinked a few times to notice harry staring at him, emerald green meeting ice blue. "Who are you and why am I in your house?" Harry asked. "Bruce Wayne, Multibillionaire. A young..." hewasn't sure how to refer to Ivy, "woman, a friend, dropped you off. She said she found in the alley way and I chose to help you. Don't worry, ok? I'll protect you, I promise." Bruce admitted whole-heartedly. "Oookay..." Harry was happy to hear the promise, even hopeful, but he still held a bit of skeptism. Aftere his uncle, he wasn't sure if he could really trust another person but Bruce seemed kind enough and he'd give a chance. "Well, can I clean up? I know, I must be dirty. Sorry about that,sir."

"Sure kid. And don't call me sir. It's Bruce. I have news for you when you're done. I'll be downstairs too at breakfast if you need me, okay?" He told Harry as the child went towards the bathroom door.

Bruce walked downstairs and ran into Alfred. "Does he know' sir?" Alfred asked.

"Not yet. I'll tell him at breakfast. Hopefully that's before Ivy gets her." he informed him.

"Why keep it from Ms. Ivy?"

"I won't keep it from her forever. She's bound to find out somehow. I just want Harry to hear it from me first."

"Very well, Master Bruce. Would you like some breakfast, sir?"

"I would, thank you Alfred. Strong coffee, too. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I would imagine. Sleeping on couches aren't the most comfortable." Harry came down the stairs at that moment.

"Good Morning, Master Harry. My name is Alfred. I'll be here to assist you in anyway possible." He said with a bow. "You're British, too! Cool, but how do you know my name?" Harry asked confused. "Well, haat's aa question for Mastr Brue. He's in that room itting at the table." He said as he directed Harry to the dining room.

Harry walked to the table and found a seat to the left of Bruce who sat aat the head o the table. "Did you sleep well?" Bruce asked. "Yes, sir. Thank you." Harry replied as Alfred walked in carrying a tray with two paltes covered with a silver top and two cups full of orange juice. "You don't need to call me sir, but I have something I need to talk to you about. Something important."

"What would that be si-,Bruce?" Harry asked with pancakes in his mouth."Well, as I said earlier, a young woman dropped you off here and I promised to protect you for her." he started. "Will I meet this woman?" Harry wondered out loud. "Possibly. She m

ay stop by later today. She was very cncerned for you." He responded matter-of-factly. "But there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Last night,while you slept, I called an agency. An adoption agency." He looked to see Harry's face and the boy's eyes widened and became nervous, "I've decided to adopt you. I saw how bruised and beaten you were and didn't want to see that happen again. So I decided to adopt you. Is that okay?" he asked heitantly.

"I-I don't know, Bruce. Noone has ever cared so much for me. You have treated me better in this one day than the Dursley's have treated me my entire life." He replied solemnly. For such ayoung child, he's so grown up. His sad childhood makes me think of my own, Bruce thought. "Well, okay. Just think about it. You don't have to stay if you don't want to but I promise to take care of you, a hundred times better than those 'caretakers' of yours did."

"Thank you, Bruce." he said putting his fork down. "I'm done eating. Is there anything you need me to do? I can clean up, do dishes or-" Harry started befor Bruce interrupted, "Wait, wait! Harry, you're not my butler. Alfred is and always will be so for the rest of your stay here act like the six-year old you are. You have toys in a room right next to your own." Bruce informed him.

"I have my own room?!"Harry said excitedly.

"Of course you do. Where else would you sleep?" He asked baffled.

"Well, um, at the Dursley's I, well, I slept in a cupboard." he said while fading at the end to the point where Bruce almos didn't hear him but asked "What?" anyway. "I slept in a cupboard. They never gave me my own room." He finshed embarassed but Bruce was livid. They abused him, treated him like a servant and didn't even give a proper place to sleep! But as always, the stoic Batman kept his emotions from showing and as calmly as he could manage he said, "Well that's going to chnge because in my home you DO have your own room, NOT a cupboard. You also have your own toys. So, if you could go up and play with them; I'd appreciate it. I need to talk with Alfred."

"Okay, where's my room again?"

"Two rooms to the left of my own. Toys are across your room."

"Thank you." Harry said while crshing Bruce with a hug a causing Bruce to crack a smile while saying "You're welcome." And Harry then ran off to explore his new rooms.

Alfred walked in the room. "You heard him, didn't you Alfred?" Bruce asked with malice lacing is voice.

"I did,sir. Repulsive, really. I don't understand how they treated him with suuch nonchalance and cruelty."

"He's only a child yet he's been through so much. I should thank Ivy when she gets here."

"That you should,sir."

"He reminds me of myself after I lost my parents..." Bruce sadly stated.

"That may be true, sir, but let's try to give a less pain filled childhood. Let's make him happier."

"Well my life got better after I met you Alfred." Bruce complemented

"I make eeverything better' Master Bruce." Alfred stated with a smirk.

"That you do, Alfred. That you do."

A\N-Finally got this chapter done! I wasn't going to stop typing until this was completed! Btw: I own nothing but plot! Sorry for spelling errors, I try...

I want to thank my favoriters and followers and I want to praise my reviewers. You all are bloody brilliant! To answer a couple questions, Yes Harry will go to Hogwarts, that's definite but I'm not sure about him becoming Robin. I may have Dick show up as big brother though.

Next Chapter should be up in a week or so depending on the hell called high school .


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

A few hours into exploring and playing in his new room, Harry heard the manor's doorbell ring. As he ran down the stairs, flying past Alfred holding a tray of tea and snacks who barely dodged the impact with his one-hell-of-a-butler skills, he heard a woman's voice and saw a peqk of red hair. But as he began to enter the living room he practically froze in his place. He was not expecting a bright green soman withcflaming red hair and hix mother's eyes that mimicked his own. "Umm..."was all he could really say. "Harry, I want you to meet Pamela Isley. She's the woman who brought you to me."Bruce explained.

"Nice to meet...you?" Harry was still comfused about the green skin and now about why she saved him. "You're wondering why I'm green." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, ma'am and also why you saved me from the alley." Harry said

"Well you might want to sit down for all that. " And so they both sat together on couch with Bruce right across in a recliner.

A/N: I own nothing but the plot! Further A/N in next ch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"I'm just gonna jump right into it, okay?" Ivy asked as she and Harry sat together on Bruce's leather couch. "Well, I'm a scientist, a botanist to be exact, and I use to work for a professor and during an experiment there as an accident. I gained green-skin and went insane for a while." she said.

"Oh,I'm sorry that happened to you." apoligized Harry.

"Oh it's not all bad. I got some good stuff." She replied.

"Really? Like What?" Harry asked. Ivy was unsureif she should tell him everything and looked to Bruce for confirmation. Bruce figured if Harry was staying in Gotham he'd probably see and hear weirder things (aka Joker). So with a nod from Bruce she continued her story. "Well, I got powers. I can control any plant and grow them to use as I want." she finished and watched as Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know weird things like that happened to other people. For a moment he considered whether he should tell his new father and Ivy his secret. But he wasn't done with his questions.

"Okay...that's pretty awesome." he started, "But now I want to know why you saved me." He finished, locking eyes with Ivy.

"I don't know how much you know about your parents, well your mother really, but I'm her cousin Pamela Isley and when I saw you...in that alley...I knew I had to save you. You looked so much like your father. I'd known becuse Lily and I were super close before I had to move to America and the last I'd heard of her was from a wedding invitation. But she'd also send pictures of you as a baby and of James, your father." She explained.

"Wow! I didn't know! My mum and dad died when I was a baby and I got placed with Aunt Petunia and um...Uncle Vernon..." Bruce noticed the far in Harry's eye as he mentioned his past family but Ivy didn't and asked "So do you have any other question?" and Harry responded "Well no but I do have something to tell you both. I really hope you don't hate me after I do. I like it here at the manor and I want to stay please."

"Well, why would I give you up Harry? Nothing can make me want to protect you less.' Bruce, with rare affection in his eyes, assured the young boy.

"Well if you say so...Sometimes I cause things to happen, like if I'm scared or really mad. I don't know why and when I lived with my aunt and Uncle, I'd get in trouble but I couldn't help it. Things would break or dissappear." He paused and looked to see Ivy and uce's fces full of intrigue and also pity "One time I made the glass of a snake house disappear at a Zoo and my cousin Dudley fell in. I tried to save him but the glass suddenly reappeared. I swear I didn't mean it to happen!" he exclaimed.

"Wow kid, you reslly are like your mom. It's not just the eyes either." Ivy stated

"What's his mom have to with it?" Bruce asked confused.

"Well I remember in England my aunt always bragging about the woncerful things Lily could do. My mom would tell she was a witch or something but I thought she was kidding. Then one day, my last day in England, Lily had left for some special boarding school." She explained.

"So am I a wizard?" Harry pondered outloud.

"Seems like it kid."

A/N: I am sooooooo, soooooo, soooooo, profusely sorry about the massive delay. One wekk turned to one month and so forth. Blame it on school. Things are getting hellish and graduation is approaching along with ap exams, projects, and finals. Bare with me and have patience please. But thanks for the reviews and hopefully you'll still stick with me and this fic.

A/N 2: I own nothing but the plot and I apoligize for any and all mistakes character, spelling, and grammar wise.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later Harry had settled comfortably into Wayne Manor. Bruce spoiled him rotten, he had the money to do so, which an enormous culture shock to Harry. He'd never had so much attention given to him in his five years. Ivy regularly visited the Manor and would tell stories about his mom, Lily. And Alfred was his awesome Alfred self.

But it was a week before Harry's sixth birthday and Bruce wanted to throw him a party. But he needed a cake, a theme and a lot of presents. He'd invite people with kids too. Friends from the league, and definitely his non-league friends. Yes, those do exist. The Grangers and Malfoys were the ones that helped Bruce get into business and now help him run the company. Lucius Malfoy was CFO and Greg Granger was the Head of Medical Technology Department. The bonus was they both had kids that were the same age as Harry. Greg's daughter was a very bright girl with brown eyes and hair and Lucius's son was a very clever and tricky blonde haired child that knew exactly how to get what he wanted. Neither of the kids were afraid to speak their minds either which often led to battles of wits between the two six year olds. Not that their fathers were any different either. The Grangers and Malfoys only had one thing in common, Bruce. He was the mediator between Greg and Lucius. The two men grew up on opposite sides of the life track, Greg from the work-to-prosper side and Lucius from the I-was-born-with-a-silver-spoon-in-my-mouth side. Bruce hoped that if Harry ever befriended both Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy that he'd be able to that buffer between them and that maybe, at such young ages, they grow up to become close friends and not let family prejudice cloud them.

Anyway, if Bruce was going to throw this party he needed to buy the supplies. And since it's a surprise party Harry can't come along with him and Alfred. Bruce still was on the fence about Ivy, and he didn't want to deal with Greg and Lucius fighting over who gets to babysit. But he did have a friend not too far away that fly over in less than an hour. He had a son too and his son was only couple years older than Harry. He could be Harry's first friend.

Bruce decided to call Clark and hopefully he didn't need to save the world today and could bring Dick along with him. Oh yeah, Bruce's friend? His name is Clark Kent, or as most of the world would know him, Superman. Clark worked at the Daily Planet in Metropolis where he met his wife Lois Lane. They got together, and she even knew he was Superman, they had a son, Dick Grayson Kent. But one day, while Clark was helping a country with a missile crisis, Lois was on her way back to America and her plane's engines spontaneously shut down in the middle of the Atlantic. Clark's only saving grace was that he had a son to take care of after his death, but he wasn't able to continue working without his partner journalist. Luckily for Bruce though, Clark's lack of work (both journalistic and world-saving) left him with the time to babysit Harry and Bruce and Alfred would be able to plan Harry's first birthday party without a hitch.

* * *

A/N: Gods! I am so sorry, I feel horrible! It's been MONTHS since I uploaded chapter 5. I'll try to get a chapter up every other week but I obviously can't be held up to my word on this, especially now with me only a month into my first year of college and already swamped with essays. I really hope you liked this chapter though and the introduction to some major characters (Hermione, Draco, and Dick if you weren't sure). Draco and Hermione will still be wizards and will be Harry's closest friends at Hogwarts while Dick is his muggle/superhero friend along with some others (Titans WILL happen!). Anyway I will try to get Harry's birthday party sometime before the 28th this month because I'm excited for that chapter. More superheroes and Harry actually meets Hermione and Draco! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

ch7

The day of Harry's party was, to say the least, hectic. Bruce was running around yelling at workers when they'd set something up wrong or how the caterers brought apple tarts instead of treacle tarts, Harry's favorite dessert. Alfred was continuously pulling Harry away from trying to see what was going on in the backyard. He tried keeping the child entertained with toys, games and, when Clark and Dick arrived to help set up, with friends. But Harry just dragged Dick with him in trying to solve the investigation, code name: Elephant. The name was based on what the kids had heard coming from the backyard, a legit elephant and they decided to call it an investigation because Dick and Harry loved to solve puzzles, it was what bonded them the first time they met, and Dick had a fascination with detectives.

Eventually the two young boys were allowed into the backyard. When they were, Harry realized Dick was really good at keeping secrets because he yelled surprise along with all the other guest at Harry's surprise sixth birthday party. There were bounce houses, a petting zoo, a real Elephant and a snake terrarium. Plus, Harry had never seen so many people in his life and never were the people he did for him. So when Bruce picked Harry up for a hug, Harry gave him as big a hug as a six year old could give told him thank you. "You're welcome. You deserve it, too. I know you've never had a real birthday and I want to give you a chance to meet some new friends besides Dick." Bruce told him.

He definitely made new friends too. He met these two really big know-it-alls. Hermione and Draco were their names and apparently their fathers were friends with Bruce. But just like their fathers, they constantly got into fights. Just like Bruce, Harry got in between and settled their differences. Harry found them entertaining though, and they were actually quite friendly and caring to him. Plus they were both really smart, like Dick, so Harry was sure they'd be the best of friends.

A/N in Ch8…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Harry was super excited. It was graduation day for the fifth graders. His dad and Alfred were throwing a big after the graduation too. Harry would get to graduate from school for the first time ever and he'd being it with his best friends. Friends. It was something Harry had never thought he'd have. When living with the Dursley's any kids Harry met were scared off by Dudley. But the Dursley's weren't here and he didn't need to be afraid of having friends. He did need to be afraid of said friends killing each other in his bedroom.

"Gosh Draco! I told you, graduation starts at 6. It's 4 o'clock and if you don't hurry up we're going to be late. Your hair is fine!" Hermione complained.

"Look Granger, my hair needs to be absolutely perfect. We're going be seeing older students and future teachers at this event. I need to make an impression. Besides, graduation is at 6:30, plenty of time." Replied Draco haughtily.

"Hermione, Draco stop fighting. Hermione, graduation is at 7. Draco, you're hair looks fine stop messing with it. Both of you, if we get in trouble because of you two fighting, I'll turn you both into a toad." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Harry you couldn't turn us into toads, you can barely turn a mouse into a cup. Have you even been practicing your magic like I told you?" Great, now Hermione's nagging attention was on Harry. She would rip into him if he said no, even though that's the truth. But…"Uh…of course I have Hermione." He rather live than face her in a duel. She and Draco were way more skilled in magic than Harry was. They picked up new spells as easily as drinking water. Hermione wasn't even pure-blood or half-blood. Her parents were muggles, non-magical beings, but she studied hard, way harder than Harry ever would.

"You're obviously lying Harry. And there is never an occasion to not look any better than you're best." Draco said. He could always spot a lie, maybe it had to do with his magic but Harry, like now, sometimes hated him for it. Now both his friend were glaring at him. One for insulting his need to look pretty and the other because she knew Harry needed to keep up his studies. And even though Harry loved his friends, love didn't keep him from running from their wrath.

A/N…So…Long time no see, mes amis. Yeah, I'm never giving a time for when I'll post because that obviously didn't work in September. But I've upload two chapters! Ch8 is a gift to you guys. I felt like a dynamic between the magical trios needed to be set. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the graduation and Hogwarts letters. Also, if you're wondering, Harry doesn't yet know Bruce is Batman, that'll come soon though, before they visit Diagon Alley.

On another note, my dear readers, I need your help, I want a love interest for Bats but who? Selena, Diana, Clark, Joker or maybe some other DC character? Tell me your thoughts, please and thank you. 'Til next time!


End file.
